dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackest Night
The meaning, or truth, of this prophecy remains to be seen. Ganthet called the Sinstro Corps invasion of Earth the second verse of the hidden chapter, with the Blackest Night being the third and final verse. Abin Sur uncovered the prophecy and was forbidden to speak of it. Ganthet further stated that the Guardians did not know exactly what the Blackest Night was. Sinestro Corps War During the Sinestro Corps War, Ganthet and a female Guardian named Sayd are banished from the council for feeling emotion. Just as Parallax (now back in his monster form) attacks the lanterns for freeing Kyle Rayner, Ganthet and the other guardian Sayd, arrive and draw Parallax into four separate lanterns (Hal, Kyle, John, and Guy's, respectively). As Ganthet explains, he and Sayd were kicked out of the Guardians of the Universe. Ganthet's final act as Guardian is to make Kyle a new power ring. He asks if Kyle is willing to downgrade himself to a normal Green lantern, which Kyle quickly agrees too. The four men then take their lanterns and hearing the Sinestro Corps oath, recite the Classic Green Lantern Oath, and depart to confront Sinestro's Corps. Ganthet and Sayd also explain to the four about the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum created at the start of sentience that is separated into 7 colors: green (willpower), yellow (fear), violet (love), red (hate), indigo (compassion), orange (greed), and blue (hope), each representing different forms of emotion, with green being the most center balanced of the energies. The further at one end an energy color is, the more wild its power is to control, leading to a corruptive influence over the user. Ganthet also reveals that in the coming future, each color will have its own forces like the Lantern Corps, and these forces will fight against the others in a war across the universe that will lead into the event known as "The Blackest Night", the worst of the hidden prophecies of the Book of Oa. In the aftermath of the war, the Guardians decide to bring the second of the new laws into affect. After realizing that the "Blackest Night" prophecy will come to pass, Ganthet and Sayd depart after creating a blue power ring with the intention of creating their own Corps. The Anti-Monitor finds itself on a dark planet and is transformed by an unknown force into a Black Power Battery. At the end of the Sinestro War, Ganthet and Sayd are currently living on an unknown planet, where they harness the emotional blue energy spectrum of hope and make plans to create another intergalactic police force in order to aid The Guardians and The Green Lantern Corps of their upcoming battle against "The Blackest Night" by creating blue power rings and batteries. Both Guardians have evolved into two new beings, capable of bringing hope to others and each other, as they are also apparently romantically involved. Atrocitus Long ago, when the rogue Manhunters rampaged through space sector 666, Atrocitus was one of only five beings in the entire sector to escape death. He and the other four survivors formed a terrorist cabal known as the Five Inversions, bent on the destruction of the Guardians of the Universe and all who served them, and with Atrocitus serving as their leader. The Five Inversions performed a ritual which allowed them to peer into the future and discover the prophecy of the Blackest Night, which decreed that all life in the universe would end. After Abin Sur began making periodic visits to the planet Ysmault, where the Five Inversions were imprisoned after the Guardians destroyed their Empire of Tears, he began to ask questions regarding the Blackest Night. Sur even went so far as to free Atrocitus from his imprisonment so he could lead the Green Lantern to Earth, the birthplace of "the black" that would end the universe. Caged in Sur's starship, Atrocitus instilled fear in Sur, allowing the yellow impurity to seep into his willpower constructs and weakening them enough to escape. After slashing the Green Lantern in the chest, mortally wounding him , Atrocitus jumped from a point high Earth's atmosphere to escape Sur's failing ship. Black Hand William Hand's parents run a coroner's/funeral home, the logo of which is the same symbol William will adopt at the beginning of his criminal career. At the time a young boy, Hand was shown as having a severe preoccupation with death and the dead, including implied necrophilia. His energy-absorbing weapon is now portrayed as being built by Atrocitus, a fervent enemy of the Guardians of the Universe. He comes to Earth to seek out the being who will bring on the events to be known as The Blackest Night. This being is revealed to be William Hand. At this moment how these changes will affect later events in Hand's life, including the details of his career as Black Hand. | Issues = | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Across the Universe, the dead will rise may provide a hint as to what the Blackest Night is .... | RecommendedReading = * Green Lantern: Rebirth * Sinestro Corps War * Book of Oa | Wikipedia = The Blackest Night | Links = }}